


Shadow of the Titans

by Ginge89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shadow of the Colossus AU, major character death is for Levi who is already dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginge89/pseuds/Ginge89
Summary: Eren always said Levi’s strength was a curse, he could never have imagined just how true that would turn out to be.Now Levi is gone and Eren, driven to despair, must venture to the mysterious forbidden lands to find a being with the power over life and death, and demand they bring Levi back to him.. no matter what the cost.





	1. Thy Task

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Attack on Titan/Shadow of the Colossus fic that absolutely no one asked for, and that I haven't been able to get out of my head since playing the ps4 remaster back in February. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

**That place began from the resonance of intersecting points.**

**They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched into stone.**

**Blood, young sprouts, sky-- and the one with the ability to control beings created from light…**

**In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead…**

**But to trespass upon that land is strictly forbidden.**

 

There’s no noise. That’s the first thing Eren notices as he finally makes it across the seemingly never ending bridge. There’s no wind rustling through the trees, the brook that runs alongside him is not babbling, even the hawks that swoop in low to investigate him do so silently. It feels like the land is aware of his presence, it knows Eren’s not supposed to be here, and it’s waiting with bated breath for whatever consequences may come his way. He knows Mikasa can feel it too, her hoofs are hesitant, her body rocking back on each step as if ready to turn and run at any given moment. But there’s no turning back for Eren. What he wants - _needs -_ is somewhere in this land, and as scared as he may be his stubbornness to see this through burns bright enough to keep him pushing forward, especially when he looks down at the body in his arms.

_Levi.._

Mikasa moves slowly, careful not to jostle her riders, and Eren takes a moment to look, really look, at Levi for the first time in what feels an age. He’s pale. This is nothing new of course, his complexion has always been far fairer than Eren’s but this… this is ashen. Eren runs his thumb over a sunken cheek and tries to ignore how cold Levi has become, biting his tongue against the tidal wave of emotions that fill him.

He knew no good would come of that final battle, he’d begged the elders to reconsider their strategy. Everyone knew Levi was strong, the strongest in their village but to send just him, to order him to march to his certain death for the sake of the rest of their tribe. It wasn’t worth it. Eren would rather have seen the village slaughtered than see his loves body showcased as some sort of trophy.

His hand moves to the hilt of his sword as the bitter thoughts consume him, anger and desperation driving him closer to the temple he can see in the distance.

_I can do this. For Levi. I can be strong for Levi._

The words repeat like a mantra in his head pushing him forward, filling the space between him and his destination. Vibrant forests, deserts and sprawling endless fields, the beauty of the land goes unnoticed as Mikasa picks up speed seemingly knowing her destination without any input from her rider. Eren only looks up once they reach the temple, his stare focused on the rays of sunlight filtering through the high windowed roof until finally they reach a vast open room. Pillars and statues line it’s sides and a raised altar sits at the far end, the suns rays warming the stone. The perfect spot to place Levi’s body. He dismounts slowly, careful not to bring any harm to the body of his love and Mikasa stands patiently to his left, head bowed low as if in respect as Eren lowers Levi’s on to the altar. He’s careful to keep the blanket he had used to sneak Levi out of the village wrapped around him in an attempt to keep him comfortable.

_Even though he can’t feel anything._

Movement in the corner of his eye has him reaching for his sword on instinct. Mikasa whinnies, placing herself in front of Levi’s body as Eren turns slowly watching with wide eyes as shadowy figures emerge from the walls and the floor of the temple, approaching him en masse. He’s not much of a fighter having been a stable boy his entire life but he still holds the sword out in front of himself, determined not to let anything stop him from achieving what he set out to. Eren steps forward to face whatever these things are head on, the tip of his sword breaches the sunlight that streams through from the windows in the ceiling, and Eren swears he can feel it start to vibrate in his grip before a beam of light so powerful it nearly knocks him off his feet bursts from its end. The light pierces its way through the mass of shadows, obliterating all but the shapes at the very edge who soon turn tail and make their way back to the natural shadows on the walls. Just as soon as it’s arrived the beam of light fades out, the sword settles once again in Eren’s grip leaving the hairs on his arm standing and his head spinning.

“Hmmm? Thou possess the Ancient Sword?”

Eren startles. The voice is layered, both male and female all at once. It reverberates around the temple shaking its very foundations. The power behind it is undeniable, clearly not belonging to something human.

“So thou art mortal…”

“Ar-are you..” Eren steadies himself “are you the one they talk about? Ymir. I was told that in this place at the ends of the world-- there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead.”

“Thou art correct... we are the founder, the one known as Ymir…”

“He was slaughtered, sacrificed for the good of our village. Cursed by his strength. Please, I can’t-he’s my..”Eren looks over his shoulder at Levi, so small on that giant stone. His voice catches in his throat “I need you to bring back his soul…”

The laugh that follows sends a shiver straight down his spine.

“That man’s soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed… Is that not the law of mortals?" There's a pause that seems to go on forever, it leaves Eren feeling hollow inside. "With that sword, however...it may not be impossible.”

Hiss heart soars, hope making it’s home in his chest for the first time since he set out on his journey “Really?!”

“That is, of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we asketh.”

Anything, he wants to say. I’ll do anything you ask.

“What do I have to do?”

“Behold the idols that stand along the wall… Thou art to destroy all of them.” His eyes scan across them. Eight in total, four on either side of the room and he allows himself a small smile. So much simpler than he had first imagined. “But those idols cannot be destroyed-- by the mere hands of a mortal…”

“Then what am I to do?!” Eren’s anger, the one emotion he’s tried so hard to keep tame since he first saw Levi’s body presented on that slab for all the villagers to see, flares up,his words ringing sharp through the open space around him.

“In this land, there exist titans that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those titans-- the idols shall fall.”

“I understand.”

“But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Very well. Raise thy sword by the light and head to the place where the sword’s light gathers. There, thou shalt find the titan thou art to defeat.”

The room falls silent once more. Nervous energy courses through Eren’s body leaving him trembling, his hands fumbling as he sheaths his sword back in his belt.

“I can do this.” He turns and allows himself one last look at at the body on the altar. “For you, Levi I can do this. I’ll slaughter every last titan, and bring you back to me.”


	2. Attack Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's task is set. 
> 
> How will he fare when he comes face to face with the first Titan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> I would highly recommend listening to the Shadow of the Colossus soundtrack if you get a chance. The atmosphere it builds is phenomenal, and it's some of the most beautiful music I have ever heard in my life.

“Mikasa.” She trots over at Eren’s call, leaning into him as he raises his hand to her snout. It’s quickly replaced by his forehead and they stay that way for a few moments, each trying to regain some strength after such a long journey followed quickly by the most bizarre events either has ever witnessed. 

Eren knows he wouldn’t have made it this far without her. Many would, and have, argued that she is just a horse but to Eren...Mikasa is his best friend. They’ve been together fifteen of the twenty-one years Eren has been alive, and she’s been his confidant and rock during his brightest and darkest times. She was who he first told of his attraction to the villagers strongest warrior, who he chattered incessantly to about the first night he spent wrapped in the sheets with Levi underneath him. She gave him comfort when he finally let himself break and sobbed into her neck after seeing the love of his life cold and unresponsive. And she's here with him now, at the end of the earth on a desperate quest to bring back the love of his life.

He pulls back once they're both calm and reaches into the small satchel draped over his shoulder earning a happy huff from Mikasa when she sees him pull out an apple and hand it over to her. She’s quick to eat, holding still as Eren climbs onto her back. Only once he’s certain Mikasa’s finished her treat does he take hold of the reigns and begin to lead her away from the temple, staring in awe as they descend the stone steps and he finally takes in the land around them. Whilst undeniably beautiful it’s the sheer size of the place that takes Eren’s breath away. He can see for  _ miles _ and it leaves him with a small pit of dread in his stomach, he has no idea how far he’s going to have to travel to reach each of the eight titans he is to slay, and he has little to no supplies with him to see him through - he hadn’t thought he would need to do a favour for a God to obtain what he wanted. Sucking in a breath he tries to push the negativity away. He will travel every inch of this land if it means Levi will live again. It’s with that thought burning bright in his mind that he raises his sword to the sun, a pure beam of light reflects off its surface, pointing straight ahead to a gap in the cliff face just a small way off from where he rests on Mikasa.

He raises his sword again as he gets closer, confusion painting his features when the light reflected fractures into several smaller beams. He tilts it in different directions finding the beam becomes solid again as he points up. 

He needs to climb the cliff. 

He dismounts hesitantly, loathe to leave Mikasa alone but he knows he can climb back down once the deed is done, knows that she will wait for him- ever the faithful companion. 

It takes a few minutes for his body to get used to the climb and he sends a silent thank you to Levi for having Eren train with him so many times in the past. If it wasn’t for the muscle he gained over the course of their relationship he wouldn’t have the strength to make it halfway, let alone to the top. There are no dips in the surface of the rock that can be used as a foot or hand hold but there is what can only be described as incredibly strong and thick grass leading up to a ledge that spans enough of the cliff face to get him to where he needs to be. Despite the initial difficulty Eren manages to make quick work of the climb, finding the remains of a rock fall on the ledge that he uses to ascend to the very top. 

He stops, giving himself a moment to catch his breath when he hears an almighty crash and the ground shakes beneath his feet.  _ An earthquake? _ Eren wonders but it happens again, and then again after a few more seconds. It’s not until he turns that he finally sees the source of the noise. 

It’s tall, taller than any creature he’s ever seen in his life. 

Although large it looks like like a human. Dark hair sits atop its head, its eyes are sunken deep into its face but even from his current distance, Eren can make out their crystal blue colour. Its muscles are well defined, it’s skin the same colour as Eren’s own. Other than its height the only difference Eren can see between the titan's physiology and his own is its lack of any genitalia.  It moves slowly, turning away from Eren to start moving in the opposite direction, shaking the ground once more as it walks.

Rooted to the spot Eren continues to stare. He analyses the situation, trying to come up with anything that’s going to help him kill the creature before him. 

A memory flickers to life in the corner of his mind and he reaches for it, hoping it will give him the answer he so desperately needs.

_ “Levi?" _

_ “Hmm.” _

_ “Why are you so reluctant for people to know about us? I know we’re not the most conventional couple but… it hurts not to be able to tell people that I’m yours. To have to watch families practically throw their daughters at you in the hope that you’ll finally agree to marry..” _

_ Levi looks down from the book he is holding to where Eren’s head is resting on his lap, a small somewhat sad smile graces his lips before he speaks. _

“ _ I want nothing more than for the entire world to know that I love you but… think logically, Eren. There are a lot of people outside our village who would gladly see me suffer for the things I’ve done in battle, and it’s finding your enemies weak spot that’s the key to making them suffer. The person you’re pit against could be the strongest man in the world but that strength doesn’t matter if you know what hurts him the most.” _

_ Eren’s face scrunches up confusion written clearly over his features. _

_ “I don’t understand what that has to do with us though, Levi.” _

_ Levi runs his fingers across Eren’s cheek. “It’s simple,” he says as he leans down to brush his lips against Eren’s “you’re my weak spot, and I will not let anything hurt you, even if it means I have to keep you hidden.” _

“Weak spot.”  __ The sword begins to hum with energy almost as if it knows what Eren’s said. He reaches for it, moving completely on instinct as he raises it to the sun. The light reflected is one solid beam and it points directly to the back of the titan's neck. Erens watches as the light seems to soak into its skin, lighting up a strange symbol that stays in place once the sword is away. “Weak spot.” 

He starts running, legs moving at full speed towards the titan, projecting his voice the loudest he can to gain the creature's attention and stop it from moving. He rejoices when he sees it halt it’s movements and closes the distance, not even stopping to think as he launches himself at the back of the titan's calf and sinking his sword in as deep as he can. 

The effect is instant. The creature lets out a shriek and topples forward to its knees, resting its hands on the ground in front of itself seemingly waiting for the pain to subside before it moves again. 

It puts it’s body at the perfect angle for Eren to scale.

He moves as quickly as he can, jumping from the titans calf to it’s lower back, scrabbling his way up it’s back using his feet to push him forward in as close to a sprint as he can manage, and sinking his sword into the creature's flesh whenever he feels his footing begin to give. Eren doesn’t allow himself a break once he reaches the nape. He grips the titan's hair to steady himself and draws his sword back as much as he can, feeling muscles pull and stretch across his shoulder blades. The sword descends with Eren’s full power behind it, sinking into the symbol with ease. There’s another shriek and the titan bucks, now fully aware of Eren's presence on its body, he keeps the sword embedded in its skin, using it to secure himself as the titan tries its hardest the throw him off. Only when it runs out of steam does Eren pull his sword back, trying his hardest to put even more force behind it than before. As soon as his sword hits the titans skin Eren knows it’s the killing blow. The creature goes silent, it’s body moving in what feels like slow motion as it falls, the earth cracking beneath its weight as it hits the floor. 

Eren jumps down from its neck, watching in awe as the titan's body is slowly engulfed in a colourless shadow. 

He notices movement at the nape, black tendrils of the very same shadow encompassing the titan's body growing ever longer the more time passes. He gives it very little thought when he turns in the opposite direction and begins to run, wanting to be as far away from whatever is happening as possible. He doesn’t get very far before he feels something strike at his back rendering him immobile, looking over his shoulder he sees one of the tendrils now connecting him with the titan and more moving his way. 

Cold seeps bone deep as the rest reach him, pain unlike anything he’s ever felt burning through his entire body has his vision swimming. He calls out for Mikasa as he hits the ground, knowing there’s no way she can reach him and no way she could help even if she found a way. 

_ This is it _ he thinks to himself.  _ This is how I die.  _

Darkness creeps into the edge of his vision as he continues to scream for someone - anyone to help him. His screams turn to sobs, their volume slowly fading as the pain increases until eventually, his world goes completely black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout with me about all things Attack on Titan
> 
> twitter.com/AimeeGinge
> 
> aimee-ginge.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off, please don't hate me for making Mikasa a horse! Agro (the horse in the game) is beautiful, powerful and extremely loyal to Wanda (the protagonist) throughout the entire game, and as soon as this idea came to me she was immediately the absolute perfect fit.
> 
> Updates to this won't be regular but I will try to get them out as often as I can, in the mean time come and talk to me :)
> 
> twitter.com/aimeeginge  
> aimee-ginge.tumblr.com/


End file.
